


I Love You, You Fucking Idiot

by Wholesome_Kermit



Series: BBS Ships [20]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholesome_Kermit/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: Smitty groaned as he sat with Jon.“What's the matter?” Jon sighed, putting his phone down.“Nothin' just text your boyfriend.” Smitty waved him off.Jon sighed again “Tell me you fucking milk bag.”°°°Evan Is only mentioned





	I Love You, You Fucking Idiot

Smitty groaned as he sat with Jon.   
  
“What's the matter?” Jon sighed, putting his phone down.   
  
“Nothin' just text your boyfriend.” Smitty waved him off.   
  
Jon sighed again “Tell me you fucking milk bag.”   
  
Smitty gasped dramatically “Just because I'm pale, doesn't mean I'm a milk bag!” he crossed his arms. Jon rolled his eyes, laughing softly “Just tell me.” he answered. Smitty uncrossed his arms, slouching down in the seat slightly “John,” he answered “John is the problem.”    
  
Jon picked up his phone when it buzzed, smiling slightly at the message “What's wrong with John?” Smitty's body stopped slouching “Can you stop texting Evan for five seconds and listen to me?” He asked, watching as Jon typed something quickly before setting it down. “What's wrong with John?” Jon repeated.    
  
“He's making me feel things I don't want to feel!” Smitty said, his voice getting a little louder as he threw his hands up into the air, letting them fall down and cross over his chest. Jon hummed “So.. What feelings?” he questioned, letting his face rest on the palm of his hand. “Love and shit.”   
  
Smitty mumbled, feeling his face heat up.   
  
“Aww, that's cute!” Jon gushed, smiling at Smitty.    
  
Smitty flipped him off “Just.. Help me.. I don't know,” he said, putting his hand down “how'd you ask Evan out?”   
  
Jon looked out a nearby window, “Well, first of all, Evan asked me out, and second of all, it was kinda like..” he hummed for a second “‘Hey Jon, do you want to go out some time?’ like that.” he said, mimicking Evan's voice.    
  
“That doesn't help me!” Smitty whined, putting his face into his hands.   
  
Jon laughed “I don't know! Just go for it man! I'm like one hundred percent sure he likes you, maybe even one hundred and fifty percent.” Smitty looked up, nodding slowly “I- okay..” he answered.    
  
°   
  
°   
  
°   
  
“Hey.” Smitty said nervously, walking towards John. John waved, his smile vanishing as he saw how nervous the other male was “Dude, you okay?” he asked, looking at his face. Smitty nodded “Just.. Cold.. I guess..” he answered, face palming mentally. “Its summer.. But okay.” John answered sitting down on the grass.    
  
They sat there for a moment, sitting in comfortable silence and looking at the stars.   
  
“Hey John?” Smitty asked quietly.   
  
“Yeah, Smit?” John whispered back.   
  
“How- How do you ask someone out?” he asked. John looked at him for a moment, before looking back at his hands, staring at the dark nail polish that covered his nails. He started to play with his rings “I dunno, I would say like ‘Hey, I like you, maybe we should hang out' or somethin' like that.”   
  
“Okay,” Smitty turned to the slightly older man, John doing the same to Smitty “Hey, I like you, maybe we should hang out?” he asked nervously, staring at John's features. Jesus _fuck_ he was beautiful (a/n: same Smitty). John looked at Smitty curiously “Yeah, like that?” he said, almost asking it.    
  
Smitty laughed “You're a fucking idiot, it's _you_! I'm talking about you!” he said, smiling at him.   
  
“Oh..” John whispered. Smitty took that as a bad sign “I mean, we don't have to! We can just stay friends..” Smitty mumbled.    
  
“Wait- no! No!” John let out a breathy laugh “Of course I will! I'd die.. To go on a date with you!”    
  
Smitty's face lightened up “R- Really?” he asked, moving his legs so he could sit on them. John nodded “Yeah.” he said softly. Smitty smiled, leaning in to give John a hug.   
  
“Great..” Smitty whispered, hugging John tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> lol feelings amirite
> 
> Also this ship is dying and it makes me sad :(
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


End file.
